Vie
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: On usual circumstances waltzing in like they own the place is the first mistake. Booking into the Cortez Hotel the second. Being rude to the staff is the final-utmost-fatal mistake most people have been found guilty of committing throughout time. Meeting Mr. March & Ms. Bathory before he gets halfway into the building's entrance is just the universe's way of flipping him off twice.
1. Trace

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'American Horror Story' anything related with or to the show, plot(s) franchise or characters. I'm just a fan of the actors and writers' because they outdo themselves each season.

 **Summary:** On usual circumstances, waltzing in like they own the place is their first mistake. Booking into the Cortez Hotel is their second. Being rude to the staff is the final and utmost fatal mistake most people have been found guilty of committing through the centuries. Meeting Mr. March and Ms. Bathory before he gets halfway into the building's entrance is just the universe's way of flipping him off twice.

 **Pairing:** James March/John Lowe

 **M note:** I'm going to write a little ghost/human yaoi and I'm honestly somewhat surprised that I'm shipping this but it's cool I doubt I'll focus on too much romance because there's so much I could work with.

This is AU-ish and the characters are likely ooc, there's going to be some degree of fucked up stuff eventually. I mean this is 'AHS' so I have to step up my game if I want a successful experience here.

* * *

 **Vie**

There's a moment. Something lasting about half a second so it should be considered unimportant therefore forgotten in the span of a couple milliseconds.

It's a moment nonetheless.

The half a second where their eyes meet. He's almost feeling as if he were spiraling, winded without moving and ever regale in his stance.

This is new. An oddity he should be careful of yet here he thinks this curious even.

"Hello there. Are you in line?" John ignores the thought of actually waiting for about ten minutes because so far he sees no one else in sight and these people seem ridiculously high up in a social standing.

He looks around for a moment to actually take in the place where he's expecting to stay for the next three weeks or so.

He thinks this place doesn't look too bad and it'll have to do.

Sure, it strays a little farther away from his normal route and the precinct but it's remarkably close to his house...his ex-wife's house.

He just wants to be near enough so that she knows there's an adequate distance but that he'll be around if she needs something or their daughter wants to visit.

Back to this point in time though, he has his luggage resting on the floor and against the doorway.

His wallet is in his right hand. He thinks he has enough cash on his person to actually cover a night or two, the rest he'll pay in advance and put it on his debt card.

He won't waist more money than he has and borrowing isn't an option so he cancelled his credit card.

It, like quitting with all the alcohol is a good decision. A little boring but safe and he needs a little stability in his life right now.

There's no-one manning the registry desk but he sees people and is guessing they're newlyweds or something equally important to the other because both are regarding the person next to them as if they're itching for excitement.

.

"No, go ahead. We're simply standing here...discussing the weather." James clenches his jaw then smiles slightly as he extends his hand and John shakes it as he introduces himself.

"John Lowe, I'll be staying here a while." He noticed that the beautiful lady next to this handsome man isn't really paying attention to him and is just looking at his badge.

He guesses it just puts some people off. "I'm a detective, homicide. Don't worry, there's no crime. I'm just on a mini vacation of sorts."

"I figured-" Elizabeth raises an eyebrow at the action because James practically cut her off as he speaks again, this time a little louder.

"James March, pleasure to be make your acquaintance this fine morn." It's not that he has forgotten Ms. Bathory's presence or is trying to be rude by interrupting.

However, it is a well known fact in not only the Cortez but also the food chain-net.

The status holder of apex predator within the space between the two of them is unknown currently so the position and power is shared.

If he doesn't want to lose this one he will have to show an incline of interest. It shant be difficult, she'll catch on quickly.

"This is Elizabeth." He's not showing his teeth as he says the words and points at the countess with his thumb. "She's my sister."

.

.

Liz and Iris walk out of the elevator in time to see both The Countess and Mr. March causally chatting with what both instantly assume is a new guest but rest assured probably won't live past the night.

Shame, this guy's handsome.

"Welcome to the Cortez Hotel, we apologize for the delay. We'll be with you shortly." Liz speaks up as John walks towards his luggage.

Everyone noticed when Mr. March offers to help but no one comments because it's obvious what's happened here.

"Room 64 then." Iris hands him the rooms's key while Liz passes him a pen so that he can sign in.

"Shouldn't they go first, I just arrived." John looks at Liz then Iris and the siblings.

He knows he'll be standing here a while longer but from the looks of it.

When he first walked in, his understanding of the situation is that these people must've been waiting for service for at least ten minutes.

"We already have rooms..." James spoke but stops when he hears a loud noise emanating from the detective's jacket pocket.

John stares at him for a second because the guy just seems confused but he dismisses it and glances at his phone.

He doesn't answer and just shoves it into his pocket as if nothing happened but not before putting it on silent mode.

"Your concern is riveting." Elizabeth smirked for a moment. It dissolves when she noticed two newcomers near the entrance.

.

.

.

"I want him." Elizabeth actually bothers to meet his eyes as she spoke. She doesn't mind that he called her 'sister'.

She considers him an equal even if he doesn't stop to appreciate the art in a kill.

"Too bad, he's mine. I've called dibs." James leans on his cane for a second and tips his hat slightly, he likes her even when she waists time and has no regard for the proper disposal of what could be considered evidence.

"Fair enough then, I'm going out for a stroll. Care to join 'brother'?" Mirth fills her tone of voice and he wonders if she thinks he's made a funny.

"No, thank you. I have more pressing matters to attend to. Bring me back a souvenir, will you. Ms. Evers will have a gift ready for your children before nightfall."

"Tell Hazel I won't need it tonight, she'll spoil their appetite. Rain check. Tomorrow evening perhaps."

He vanishes from sight before she can even finish talking but she knows he's heard every word and will have it done.


	2. Sides

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'American Horror Story' anything related with or to the show, plot(s) franchise or characters. I'm just a fan of the actors and writers' because they outdo themselves each season.

 **Pairing:** James March/John Lowe

 **M note:** I'm going to write a little ghost/human yaoi and I'm honestly somewhat surprised that I'm shipping this but it's cool I doubt I'll focus on too much romance because there's so much I could work with.

This is AU-ish and the characters are likely ooc, there's going to be some degree of fucked up stuff eventually. I mean this is 'AHS' so I have to step up my game if I want a successful experience here.

* * *

 **Vie**

"I lost my phone. Perhaps, I've dropped it. I'm a klutz." He shrugs as if it doesn't matter much but there's something about the way he speaks the words.

They don't match with his demeanor.

"In my room? Out of all rooms in every floor here? Come on in. Suit yourself." John scratches at his face as he yawned and moves out of the way to give James some space.

The room feels a little chilly suddenly but John doesn't bother thinking about it too much, the thermostat could be jammed.

He could always call the lobby and have them contact maintenance or ask for the number, call them himself.

Right now however it is not an issue.

"How long have you and Ms. March been living here?" He thinks it's too early in the morning for an interrogation even if a casually brief one.

Then he looks at his watch and realizes it is no longer early in the day.

But small talk never hurt anyone and he knows for a fact that Mr. March just thought up a lame excuse to come talk to him.

Perhaps he's bored, there doesn't seem to be many guests around.

He's been here for about seven hours. Give or take a couple of minutes.

He unpacked; took a shower, called his ex-wife to check up on his daughter and ordered takeout then took a nap.

As far as he's aware, no new guests have checked in.

It must be a slow day. This place isn't half bad or far from potential tourist attractions.

He'd call the front desk and request some room service but the ladies at the lobby seem preoccupied with their own issues.

He's seen them running up and down probably arranging a gathering of sorts, maybe someone is throwing a party.

For once he is glad that he isn't invited. He doesn't have adequate clothes, is in the mood for a soiree or has ever been one to simply crash a party.

He's gone out of his room twice this day, the first time bumping into this girl.

Another of the hotel's guest lineup, Sally.

He met near the elevator's entrance within the first twelve seconds of the doors opening and the second.

A lady apart of the hotel's staff.

Hazel Evers, she seems nice enough but a little off and he thinks he's understands why but is unsure how that works because he doesn't know her.

.

"A while now. She likes go by and be called by her legally changed maiden name now, Bathory. A reinvention of herself she calls it."

James responds with a small chuckle and John isn't sure what is so funny but he doesn't question it because he's still talking.

"How are you liking your stay at the Hotel Cortez so far? A pleasant experience, I hope."

"Yeah, I can't complain. It meets my needs...so what brings you to California. It's a little obvious you aren't from around here."

John sits down on the couch as James looks around as if he knows this room like the back of his hand but still finds it interesting.

"The pursuit of happiness I suppose, a new beginning. The prospect of a life..."

"Why do your words seem so barren?"John stares at him and James knows if he had a heart it'd be beating at a worrisome rhythm.

"My father was a religious person, a mean son of bitch at that but a smart enough man. I'm a sodomite who gave the moon and stars for a covetous girl I thought could one day love me back."

John is glad for the couch because damn but the change of topic has him hooked on James' every word and action like a scorpion to an insect.

"It's what was expected, what I thought I wanted for a long time...what I sometimes still want for the sake of not only appearance but also acceptance."

John wants to say its basically 2016 now and nobody cares about who fucks who as long as they don't have to hear about it or see it.

He keeps quiet because he supposes that some people are just comfortable in the closet but this is just wrong.

 _Shouldn't James be talking with his sister about this? Why not his friends or parents...maybe they won't accept the fact that he likes what he does and he's telling me because he needs to vent..so he ended here, in my room._

 _Huh._

"You can guess, even without me having to finish this tale...there is no happy ending for me."

He says this as he stands perfectly still and John wasn't expecting to get this much out of the guy without having to really say or do anything to prompt this.

He's hiding something dangerous but leaving everything out in the open.

James is enthusiastically complacent. That's a fact he came to realize within the first second of meeting him.

He doesn't hesitate even though he knows under different circumstances he'd probably focus on choosing his next words deliberately.

"Want to go downstairs for a drink at the bar? I don't know about you but I need some air and something other than a virgin margarita."

John tries to smile but isn't really feeling it and James seems to release his tight hold on his tension filled presence as he simply nods as if accepting the words as a little comforting gesture.

"A confession on my part dear officer. There is no phone I've lost here." The quiet revelation is spoken as James nears the doorway and looks at him.

"I know." John stares at him and realizes that there is no real space in between them this time.

Because they are standing far too close to call this friendly but he thinks his heart is beating far too fast to hear or see James' breathing.

.

.

There is knocking on the door and John is taken aback by the loudness of it. "I should get that, excuse me a moment."

"Yes. By all means, you do that." James spoke as he looks at the door, whoever is behind it will feel his wrath.

John is his and he had him all to himself for a second.

It isn't enough.

In fact it's far from it.

He thinks he's never felt this way about anyone, not even Elizabeth and for a while he'd hoped she was the one but that clearly hadn't been the case.

Just when he'd stopped looking, caring... John Lowe walks in.. and he knows without a single doubt that he's found the person he has waited all this time for.

.

.

.

Sally stands in the middle of the hallway and blows smoke into the air around himself the second he opens the door.

"I got locked out of my room. I think I'll stay in yours." Her smile diminishes significantly as she spots Mr. March looking straight at her but there's no way she's backing up.

Not when she's found such a fun play thing.

"Ms. Evers will be more than happy to oblige any request you may have-" James almost punched a wall at the thought of someone beneath him trying to steal what is rightfully his but he needs to calm down and John just cut him off so this should give him some time to cool off.

"Liz and Iris said they would be busy, care to join us for a drink while you wait for someone to bring up a spare key?" John reaches for his wallet but leaves his phone, badge and gun.

He's just going downstairs to buy himself one drink, he'll nurse it for about an hour and his new friends here a couple of rounds.

The worst that could happen is that they tease him for it or attempt to get him to drink two or three more.

Nothing he can't handle, he's never been a light weight.

"I'd like that." She says this as she takes a moment to catch James' eyes then her focus returns to John.


	3. Code

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'American Horror Story' anything related with or to the show, plot(s) franchise or characters. I'm just a fan of the actors and writers' because they outdo themselves each season.

 **Pairing:** James March/John Lowe

 **M note:** I missed the latest episode of 'AHS:hotel' I know it sucks but to be fair I also missed last week's episode of 'Bastard Executioner' so I need to catch up.

Okay, so I know the basis of the situation so it's all good this is AU-ish anyway. The characters are likely ooc, there's going to be some degree of fucked up stuff eventually. I mean this is 'AHS' so I have to step up my game.

I was listening to 'Gasoline' and 'New Americana' by Halsey

* * *

"I love this time of year. It brings out the fun people." James spoke as if addressing a crowd instead of just Sally and him.

His confidence is infectious but John has to remind himself that he is just here on a mini vacation.

Not really looking to make friends he is sure won't be around in the morning.

Sure his life has gone to shit since he lost Holden.

His child's abduction has fucked him up on a handful of levels but he feels like it, something absolutely terrible.

Was just a long time coming.

Something inevitable because he's been taking a substantial-sick amount of pleasure in his job lately, for a while now.

Alex is keeping a distance and Scarlett... He knows that she is scared of him.

James bummed two cigarettes off Sally and offers one to John while he lights his own.

It may as well be filth when compared with and to what he's accustomed to but John takes it anyway and mumbles a 'thanks'.

They're walking towards the elevator at a slow pace because no one is in a real hurry.

It's a little interesting to notice though, there are no signs on the walls telling them this is a smoke free zone.

The place smells clean. It's cold but there's a special feeling he's not sure why he's associating here.

He feels at home.

And he's only been here seven hours-scratch that, eight now.

Almost nine.

He doesn't know why the number ten is so important to him all of a sudden but the elevator doors are opening and he notes the way James smirked.

There is something dark beneath what he's showing now but John takes notice that his sister's aura appears no different.

.

"Christmas? I guarantee you, there are plenty of sick wackos running around. No matter what time of year." John looks at him then Sally and takes a long drag.

He's losing composure and divulging more information than necessary. But it's a fact that should come as no surprise to anyone really.

It's been awhile since he smoked anything. He would be lying said he didn't miss it, at least a little.

"I feel safe already, agent." Sally smiled as she sits down after John pulled out her chair.

"I, at home." James looks a little flustered at for a moment because no one is behind the bar yet and he's already asked.

"What would you like dear officer?" Elizabeth better hope he doesn't catch sight of Liz because this is embarrassing and he won't stand for it.

There is a ding ding noise as if it's from a bell and they spot Ms. Evers near the elevator doors with a bar cart stocked up with fancy looking bottles full of alcohol.

"My most sincere apologies, Iris and Liz are held up at the moment." She looks at Sally and John but it's obvious to both that she is only talking to James.

Upon closer inspection John is floored by the brands he's recognizing, some of the stuff here is famously known and others not so much but everything here looks like it's clearly out of his budget.

He is unsure if he can afford this but he invited them and he wants to leave an okay impression here.

He should have just never opened the door.

.

.

"Order anything you want, I'm buying tonight." John looks at them with a look of mild interest and is about to order something for himself because he wants some vodka.

James stood up as Sally whispers something clearly indecent against John's ear because he blushed slightly and gives her a look when she laughs.

Hazel noticed his displeasure instantly even though his guests didn't.

"Everything is on the house, a courtesy in light of the holiday season." Ms. Evers spoke quickly shifting all of the attention onto herself.

Sally takes a drink of Pasión Azteca, the variety of beverages is amazing. It is not a wonder why Hazel stashed it away only for his use or a special occasion.

She has to give a mental thanks to Mr. March and her luck.

Because she just so happened to keep her key on the bathroom sink, lied about losing it or being locked out.

To see John, tag along and be a third wheel on this almost date-not so much.

Now there is an unlimited amount of free alcohol at her disposal as a bonus to this odd day so she's taking advantage of this opportunity and not leaving anytime soon.

John must be something special because James doesn't take such an interest in just anyone.

She wonders if Mrs. March is aware of this because it's clear she doesn't share.

On the other hand it's clear she doesn't love him so she might not care enough to stop whatever happens to transpire later.

Sally won't say anything but John interests her in a way people rarely have for a while now.

It seems James is on the same wavelength though and that is a problem.

James is clearly more dangerous than the Countess though.

So she probably should tread carefully enough to call it that but she knows herself enough to know that she won't.


	4. Intent

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'American Horror Story' anything related with or to the show, plot(s) franchise or characters. I'm just a fan of the actors and writers' because they outdo themselves each season.

 **Pairing:** James March/John Lowe

 **M note:** I missed the latest episode of 'AHS:hotel' I know it sucks but to be fair I also missed last week's episode of 'Bastard Executioner' so I need to catch up.

Okay, so I know the basis of the situation so it's all good this is AU-ish anyway. The characters are likely ooc and this chapter has a little smut.

* * *

"You move a little too quickly, don't you think." James smiles slightly as he looks at Sally but it seems forced, tight and ready to disappear from his face at any moment now.

John takes a sip of Ms. Evers' version of a True Manhattan as he looks at him.

The guy is ridiculously handsome, a little strange but he's tuning the conversation out in favor of focusing his attention on his drink.

He's almost done with it but notices that Ms. Evers has come through and a couple of drinks are already waiting for him.

"Thank you, Hazel." John holds his glass as if declaring a toast to her and she looks confused for a moment but smiles slightly.

James looks at his watch as if considering, weighing his next move. Words, options deliberately.

He's done arguing with Sally and even though he truly appreciates Hazel, she should go do her job.

"That will be all for tonight. Check up on room 33, it's a cold night. Bartholomew should be fed and comfortable. See to it Ms. Evers."

She smiles at him and leaves without a word or the bar cart because she knows better.

John waves bye to her while Sally mumbles a 'see ya later' but she doesn't look back or acknowledge either.

Just as he's about to start on his fourth maybe fifth or sixth drink-he lost count and should have known better than to go this far.

It doesn't stop him from grazing the glass with his fingertips almost longingly but clearly denying the fact that he wants to give in and take it.

Sally grabs hold of his hand and he thinks he wants to kiss her in that instant but he notices the bottle of red moscato wine in her other hand.

Oh well, he tried and is taking this as a sign of 'go ahead-enjoy yourself' but he kind of wants to stay back a little.

They can't or shouldn't just ditch James like that but he's debating whether to say something or keep walking.

"Where are we going?" Instead of asking the obvious question of 'what are you doing' he walks behind her briskly.

"John..." James is clearly upset by the series of events that led to his guest almost walking halfway up to the elevator with fucking Sally of all people.

"Come with us. You're welcome to join, right?" John ignores the fact that Sally holds onto him a little tighter.

He thinks he probably messed up here because there was a chance that Sally might have wanted to fuck.

The fact that he just got here, met her and that nothing is really stopping him from hooking up with her later is not lost on him.

But he asked James to join, accompany them to their new destination.

So he is now expecting a change of plans.

.

The second March caught up to them the elevator doors opened and Sally kisses him softly.

James pulls him away as the doors close and the elevator starts moving. "I uh...apologize for losing composure..I-"

John kisses him roughly one second then shoves him away slowly because Sally grabs his arm.

He's vaguely surprised that he's in the middle of a sandwich, that nobody wants to share and that he's enjoying himself.

More than he has in some time.

"I mm..don't do this often-usually...at all actually." John unzips his pants then pulls them down along with his boxers as he talks onto Sally's neck while she pulls him closer.

James yanks him back when he takes hold of his hard cock.

"I'll take care of you John. I'm all you need. Want. Require." James leans close enough for John to feel a spark of electricity run through him like cold water on a sunny day.

"Prove it rich boy" John moans when James strokes him roughly then shoves him onto a wall.

"You. Leave, he's mine." James doesn't mind the fact that he's so open about his obvious obsession with the Hotel Cortez' latest victim-guest.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm not done with him." Sally speaks volumes even though she whispered the words.

The lights are flicking but he isn't scared of the fact that the elevator is clearly malfunctioning because James is licking on his neck and nips at it while moving his hand slower.

John stares at her and is actually surprised, wondering why she doesn't look insulted or angry.

If she's keeping her temper in check and what James would have done in her place.

"Wait. March..James, you're being kind of rude." He knows he's left out the fact that the guy is also acting possessive and that he just met him but he doesn't question it because he's finding it difficult not to think it's exciting.

"I want you, so stay... if you want." John stares past Sally after a second and looks at Elizabeth because she is standing in the middle of the hallway taking in the scene before her with a look of mild surprise but total understanding.

.

.

.

"I see you are enjoying your stay at the Cortez hotel Mr. Lowe." The Countess isn't looking at him as she speaks, instead choosing to stare at James. "Mind if I join."

James withdraws his hands and mouth off his person and it dawns on John what is happening here.

"Oh, you're that type of close..."

"Does it bother you?" James looks genuinely interested in what his response will be and John feels his cock twitch.

"No" He thinks he feels a small chill run through him but he's feeling too good to care. He pulls his pants up and grabs Sally's hand because she initiated this.

Once they are at his door he doesn't waste time on taking his key out because one he forgot in on the couch and two, the door is unlocked.

They walk inside and clothes comes off before they make to his bed. The door closed loudly but no one cares because they are a little busy at the moment.

Elizabeth runs her nails against his back and he groans from the pain because it's giving way to pleasure when she grabs him like her brother had.

Just when he thinks she's about to kiss his neck James pulls her away roughly and pins her against a wall, entering her without permission or preparation.

John would be concerned if it weren't for the fact that she seems to like it.

Sally smiled at him but it seems sympathetic and he isn't sure what he should feel about that but he kisses her instead of worrying about it.

His hands are on her lower back as he licks her right breast, teasing her slowly then takes her left breast into his mouth and sucks.

She pushes him down and he takes her on the floor while she grabs onto his shoulders as she rides him quietly for the most part until he speeds up his thrusts.

James leans close to whisper something to Elizabeth and John thinks he hears her whimper against his shoulder when he thrusts harder.


	5. Aesthetic

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'American Horror Story' anything related with-to the show, plot(s) franchise or characters. I'm just a fan of the actors and writers' because they outdo themselves each season.

 **Pairing:** James March/John Lowe

 **M note:** This is AU-ish, the characters are likely ooc.

* * *

His foot is dangling halfway off the bed and his blanket is for the most part falling onto the floor as he wakes to the sound of his alarm.

John turns it off and tosses his phone near what he had assumed the couch was located.

It fell somewhere in that general direction, he doesn't care though.

Just wants to go back to sleep for another hour even though he knows he only has four minutes to relax before he gets ready for work.

The second he closes his eyes the noise is back and he wants to throw his pillow at it even though it won't solve anything.

It's signaling that he should get up and start the day but he's not ready to move because it's five in the morning.

He feels dazed for a moment but the feeling goes away as he yawns and finds his shoes.

Judging from last night's events, he isn't all that sane because he had an orgy with total strangers and he didn't even try to look for a condom.

He isn't all that surprised by the fact that no one is around by the time he's fully awake.

That was expected, what makes him question himself is the reason for his headache.

He wasn't even slightly buzzed last night but his head hurts, not enough to call it a hangover.

Just enough for him to question what really happened because his clothes are on.

Neat.

He's not on the floor and the room doesn't smell like sex, alcohol or smoke. Things just aren't adding up here.

It felt too real, good.

It wasn't a dream of this he is sure.

Now he needs to prove it because unless housekeeping walked in unannounced while he was asleep, he doesn't see how it's possible for things to be as they are currently.

He walks over to the restroom then undresses and turns the water on.

.

"Liz!" Elizabeth laughs and waves hello to John as he walks towards them. It seems there's an inside, isolated topic going on.

"What? I'm a lady...who happens to be a freak in the sheets." Liz speaks nonchalantly but there's an edge of pride to her voice.

"I wouldn't mind putting your words to the test." Tristan winks but Liz stops smiling because even though she would have no problem showing this handsome ex-model the fun stuff in life.

The Countess is simply not amused by the fact that her new-temporary as all are- bae is here hitting on one of her dearest..albeit only friend.

"Tristan, please. Liz is too much for you, remember that." Elizabeth smirked as his easygoing smile vanished and he seems embarrassed by her allegation. "We're going to be late, come along."

"You are beautiful, Ms. Taylor." John spoke quietly and smiles her way slightly then looks at his phone.

He has five missed calls.

"I am quite popular among nice, young...taken..things today." She muses to herself as she looks back down at her magazine and John picks up a newspaper, not really dismissing her words but keeping any comments he could have said to himself.

Perhaps he should categorize, store it for a later time. Right now he has to go to work.

Later he can keep an eye out for James or Sally.

.

.

The elevator doors opened a lot slower than he remembers but he guesses that it was expected.

Work was boring and Scarlett doesn't want to see him.

Alex says she plans on visiting later because they need to talk.

He's not looking forward to that but it won't be so bad once they start talking about anything other than problems.

"Ms. Evers, find Elizabeth. I'll deal with Sally, personally." James exhaled and smoke fills the space around him for a couple of seconds.

He noticed John and boy is he a sight for sore eyes but he has things to accomplish before the days' end.

Sure he literally has forever to do as he pleases but having a schedule never did any harm.

"James, hold up..." He thinks he should probably apologize and- or this sounds like a more sensible move in his opinion- just walk away because he wasn't actually planning on or expecting to get this far.

Whatever preparation he may have thought out in a half-assed manner because he was short on time and ideas just abandoned him to jump out a figurative window.

"Walk with me, my room is up ahead." James smiles slightly when John follows him slowly.

His schedule can be placed on hold.

Room 78 comes into view and John feels a weird sense of recognition for a moment but it disappears when James opens the door, invites him in.

.

.

.

"What would you like?" James leans on his cane but leaves his hat on the table.

"Water's fine."

James seems confused by the fact that he cannot find any in plain view but plays it off by sitting down and passing him a glass of champagne while mumbling.

"I apologize dear officer, I ran out. Have my favorite. I hope that it will be to your predilection."

James looks at his glass then meets his eyes, clearly expecting him to come out and say what is on his mind.

"I..um...thanks." John drinks half, pushes the glass cup aside and takes a deep breath. He knows that he cannot or won't back down.

He's come this far, might as well get it over with.

The problem is that he doesn't know how to start this other than just stating the obvious.

Or more importantly, why it's so important that he get to the bottom of this.

Instead of acting like a normal person and pretend last night's events didn't take place.

"Last night happened, right? Your closet and Sally. We went out, downstairs for drinks..The elevator sandwich."

Wow, he's got zero chill.

He thinks he might as well write a summary for the handsome guy sitting across from him.

Because seriously at this point it is basically what he's doing.

"I kissed you and your closeness with your sister...You said you wanted to go down on me as I watched Elizabeth do just that to Sally." There's more he could say here but he's rambling and some stuff is hazy.

He remembers going out for ice with James, cold hands on on his hips and seeing Iris' look of surprise.

Going out of the hotel half dressed for some reason. He just doesn't recall walking back in or what happened after.

"At one point, did I thrust my cane up the masterpiece you call your ass. Watch entranced as you squirmed in both pain and pleasure?"

James doesn't look like he's joking not even remotely and John is astounded by his poker face.

"No, I don't believe you did..."

"Did I go on my knees. Put you into my mouth just long enough to get a little taste. To see your head roll back and your blue eyes close while you attempt to hold back from pulling me forward?"

John shakes his head slightly but the mental image won't leave him and his pants are feeling a little tight while his face is heating up.

"Did I take you against mattress, tighten my fingers around your throat? Denied your needs just long enough to take care of my own."

"Then show you what you never thought you'd like, want. In your life. Did I give you a thrill unlike nothing else. Make you beg, scream. Bleed, cum?"

James spoke quietly but John can hear him as clearly as he would if he were speaking a little louder.

"No"

Loud screams are heard bouncing off the walls like distant echoes but it's enough to draw out John's curiosity.

James noticed and spoke up a little louder.

"Then it wasn't I who fucked you. Last night happened and it was fun, for the most part. Room service works wonders here. I paid a little extra so that you wouldn't be distributed. I hope you don't mind."

He drinks the last bit of champagne then continues after a second.

"However. Trust me, John. You would have remembered one of our rendezvous. In fact, I have Thursday free. My room. How does 8:34 sound?"

Just as he was going to answer a crashing noise and another scream for help was uttered.

Normally it would be music to his ears.

Not this time.

"I have to go." He stood up then looks at James and spoke again, not making any promises or outright declining.

"But I'll think on it."

"The Hotel Cortez' security staff will take care of any and all claims of threat to any of its inhabitants. Be assured, dear officer."

Shrill screams are still heard and James demeanor changes minutely but it's enough for John to see the shift in gears.

He pulls out his gun but notices James staring so he says that he doesn't plan on shooting anyone if he can help it.

James laughs.

Grabs his hat, puts it on and tells him to 'knock 'em dead.' Then stands, picks up his cane and pushes his chair in.

"Just remember John. It's never too late to take me up on my offer." The moment the door shuts he vanishes from sight.


	6. Guest

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'American Horror Story' anything related with-to the show, plot(s) franchise or characters. I'm just a fan of the actors and writers' because they outdo themselves each season.

 **Pairing:** James March/John Lowe

 **M note:** This is AU-ish, the characters are likely ooc.

* * *

The halls are surprisingly quiet by the time be walks out of room 78 and he finds that baffling for a second but dismisses the thought as he runs down the hall in the direction he is assuming that all the noise comes from.

This place has a vintage style to it, he's guessing 1920s or 30s.

Honestly though, what does he look like.

He's a cop not an interior designer or an engineer, if he had wanted that life he would have applied or studied for it but that shit doesn't interest him.

Anyway back to the point.

He's taking his phone out and Googling the Cortez' address to get a quick sketch of the city's plans-outlines on it.

It isn't too difficult or really taking much effort on his part to find what he's looking for.

His steps begin to falter as he looks at his phone and comes to a stop for a second then shoves the phone into his pocket to look over later.

Something isn't right here maybe he'll consult with James later, he seems well educated.

Iris could help.

She's been here a while and wouldn't mind answering some questions.

He could always ask Liz or do some digging into it at the precinct on his own time if his curiosity is still there some time later this week.

Things aren't adding up from what he's seen so far and he hasn't been wandering about the place because he has better things to do with his time.

He avoids walking the distance to the elevator because he has no idea what floor is the correct one.

Right now he's assuming that the screaming came from the left one or two floors down but two is out because it kind of sounds like he's pushing it.

Just as he's about to look aroud he sees a door with a picture of stairs at the side but the door is labeled with a 'do not enter- H.C. authorized personnel only' warning.

It's unlocked and as far as he's concerned someone could be injured or dying so he isn't trespassing because it is his business.

Just as he is about to reach the bottom of some stairs on his way to the next floor his nose is assaulted with the stench of blood.

The door won't budge.

It's clearly locked from the other side so John doesn't hesitate to shoot it until opens.

The scene before him is absolutely fucked up. There are four mutilated corpses on his end of the hallway.

"Place your hands on the back of your head and face me. You have two seconds to comply. If you don't there will be consequences."

 _Tristan? No..His twin...?_

"What's your name." Blood is dripping off the guy like sweat but he's actually complying. The girl, his partner in crime is still holding a victim's body close.

John can't believe his luck or care about the fact that he is clearly lacking backup. He didn't call for anyone because he sincerely doubted that things would be this gross.

The good news is that no other civilians are crowding around.

The bad, he'd met two of the deceased earlier today while on his way up to the elevator with some hotel employees.

"You move and I will shoot, I'm good with either one. It'll get my point across."

How is it possible that he is the first responder? That the hotel's security staff hasn't arrived yet or is in sight for that matter.

"Si sente odore delizioso" The guy puts his hands up as he speaks almost condescending seeming.

At this point John isn't all that sure that he actually needs a reason to shoot him.

"Stop with the gibberish."

"It's Italian." The guy looks offended as he replies in English this time.

"I know. This is California it's diverse as fuck."

"You understood what I said?"

"Enough"

The lights flicker for an instant but its long enough for him to lose control of the situation because the next thing he knows he has lost sight of the female culprit.

Seriously, he doesn't understand why he is so incompetent today.

The next thing he registers is that his face hits a wall with enough force to make him think he's losing blood all quick and his stomach hurts.

Like did this psychopath really just dig her nails into his ribs?

The last thing he thinks he can see is James kneeling beside him as he loses consciousness.

.

"John..dear. If you can form a cogent, coherent response I will let you sit up. Is that understood? Blink once for yes, do nothing if you don't."

James looks at John with a mild hint of worry but it lessens dramatically when John blinks.

"Marvelous, let us begin. Are you aware of what city you're in... The date? Tell me my name."

Instead of backing up to give him some space James leans forward to ask the questions and waits patiently for a response.

John touches his forehead but is baffled.

The back of his neck is the only thing that hurts or is making him remotely uncomfortable because he's sore.

He lifts up his shirt when he doesn't see any blood but it isn't difficult to notice the cold hand on top of his.

James looked like he wanted to protest against his actions for a second but John shot him a look that practically screams the word 'back the fuck up'.

"Answer my questions or I will restrain you." James narrowed his eyes slightly then blows smoke to the side and throws his cigarette out a window without putting it out. "Loitering is no fun, I apologize John."

John sees his gun, car keys and badge on the night stand next to him.

James looks like a kicked puppy for a moment as he pulls up a chair then sits next to him while offering a glass of what appears to be crystal clear-basic water.

"Los Angeles. December 16, a Wednesday. James March."

John allows himslef to fall back on the pillows as his eyes close and he wants to go back to sleep.

"I like your voice. That's probably a strange way to complement someone but eh.. I tried..."

James' voice snaps him out of it when he speaks. "Bushwa dear. Stay awake, we aren't finished yet."

His voice comes as soothing relief because John kind of wanted to fight it.

It's soft like velvet but powerful even though his words are sometimes barren as if he doesn't quite understand how to add or incorporate a hint of emotion to his tone.

But it's nice, anchoring him to the present moment in time effectively.

"Swell. Alright, onto my next inquiry. What room has no walls?" A tiny amount of distraction will not be the end of the world so he mentally takes his own advice and attempts to crack a joke.

He's getting the impression that John thinks he's either a little too uptight or boring.

His basis for this thought, he chose fucking Sally over him basically yesterday.

That just doesn't make sense.

"What?I...a..mushroom." John blinks and his head hurts. Things are so far from it.

Good here because the last thing he remembers is a crime scene, corpses and a couple of sick bastards.

"Was I drugged- did you stage this and roofie me?"

"A funny-I thought it would lighten the mood, your spirit. Yes.. In part, not this half... I gave you absinthe."

"It isn't all that legal but it serves a purpose, as I made you aware before I put it to your lips." A fib isn't something that he wishes to implement so early on because their relationship is...?

James knows it's one John will buy after a couple of questions because a well thought out lie flows out of his mouth eloquently.

.

.

.

"Don't you look spiffy."

John looks him over quickly and wonders if James ever lounges around his suite in something comfortable like sweatpants and a sweater because it's always bizarre how cold a room gets when he's around.

It's early in the morning and he's surprised that he's so late for work so he'll just call in sick and enjoy his day.

Alex should arrive in a couple of minutes, he called her for coffee but every time he asked her out when they were dating they would just go eat at a different restaurant.

"I'm feeling the most for you right now dear officer. However, currently." James looks at his watch and sighs dramatically.

The disarray going about his hotel thanks to Donovan and his thirst for revenge is not what Thursday's are for.

John is taking away his time from the main issue but James can't help being drawn in by the man.

"There are some pressing matters I must attend to. I have to go. I'll visit later John, expect me. Sometime around 7: 03 perhaps, if I happen to be late don't hesitate to contact Ms. Evers...She's my personal assistant."

James smiles but it disappeared a second later and he's already walking away briskly almost looking as if unaccustomed to actually doing so often but managing with a sort of delicate grace.

"This is his favorite suit. I tried to burn it once, it didn't work out quite as planned."

John stares at him as the Countess of 'whatever you want' speaks. He thinks about inviting her to breakfast but he isn't sure if Alex would be alright with that.

He could give her the wrong impression and he knows that won't go down well.

"Who is that?" Elizabeth looks at Alex with slight interest and John is briefly wondering if she is about to start hitting on his ex.

"My wife."

"Hello there. I think you've lost something." James picks up a half dollar near Alex' right shoe.


	7. Price

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'American Horror Story' anything related with-to the show, plot(s) franchise or characters. I'm just a fan of the actors and writers' because they outdo themselves each season.

 **Pairing:** James March/John Lowe

 **M note:** This is AU-ish, the characters are likely ooc. I found a bunch of 1920's slang online so I'm totally going to use it-some.

* * *

"James Patrick March, I am the owner of the Hotel Cortez. Welcome to my palace." James kisses her hand and Alex is wondering if these two are on their way to a costume party.

"Alex Lowe, John's wife..." The words _'for the time being.'_ Are left unspoken but it's obvious that is where her next comment would have headed.

"This is Elizabeth, my Queen. She's my wife." James leans on his cane as he speaks, avoiding John's look of realization at being made a fool on their whim.

"Ex- You were never enough for all of this." Elizabeth doesn't mind putting James in his place or on the spot because she has never stringed him along, he knew what he was getting into when he involved himself in her life.

"Ouch dear, your proclamation would have embarrassed me had I bothered to care for your opinion on the matter."

She raised an eyebrow at his sudden boldness, apparently John's presence is affecting James on a cellular level.

How strange...

She's not about to admit it but can't help being a little jealous, he can't just go find his 'one' before she does.

It is not fair.

He's still talking, she had decided to ignore him for a couple of seconds but he speaks a little louder as if wanting to make sure he's heard.

"Why don't you try saying that to those on your seemingly unending list of lovers. I'll bring up the most recent because God knows I've missed more than a couple handfuls."

.

Oooho Alex has been married long enough to know that shit is about to go down and that she doesn't want to stick around to hear their argument.

She nudges John hoping he'll take the hint otherwise she'll make the first move.

Elizabeth glares at James, two seconds away from canceling the farce they call 'date night'.

Actually now she's kind of hoping that he does push it. She'd rather spend that time doing something productive, that she actually likes.

Her day would be a thousand times better spent singing effortlessly made up lullabies to Bartholomew.

Now that her mind is on the subject her dearest baby might feel neglected.

"Say, Ramona. Tristan or my personal favorite, Donovan."

She doesn't register the words for a moment but gives them careful consideration and fakes a look of indignation at his acrimonious grievance.

"Leave my creations out of this."

John stares at Alex while wondering if he should just take her hand and walk away because these people are freaks.

"We're perverts." Elizabeth smirked something evidently fake as James looks shameless about his admittance.

"This is like foreplay, only instead of sex-"

"-I ignore him for a couple months."

James noticed the way John relaxed against Alex' touch because her hand is on his arm and James is licking his teeth while mentally saying 'nope, girl you lost your chance.'

"Right, bye." John lights a cigarette and starts walking away with Alex right beside him.

.

A couple of hours have past and they're still arguing in the hallway by the time John and Alex get back.

They're in the middle of half caring half not because James and Elizabeth are being unnecessarily loud.

He's still not done putting her on blast and she's not taking any of his shit.

John and Alex are unsure of whom to root for but forget about it a second later because his hands are still on her ass and she's cupping him through his jeans.

They make their way back to the elevator when they remember that they're wasting time watching this when they could be getting back to fucking each other.

.

.

"Yes, I could never compare to your precious Valentino. I know you never cared for Natasha, so I have a gift. Donovan, another. Ms. Evers told me all about it."

Elizabeth frowns, unsure about what he is getting at bringing up her lost love and his wife like that but she's feeling unsettled because he's looking self-satisfied, all calm but smug.

.

.

"I dropped her off at a friend's house, told her she could spend the night." Alex looks over her shoulder at his direction when he hands her a towel."

His boxers hang low for a moment but he pulls them up with one hand as he brushes his teeth with the other then wipes the fog like steam off the mirror.

"Are you planning on staying yourself? It's late, you might as well. I'll take the couch if you want."

"John, it's 6:52. I can't afford to be late to work tomorrow and neither can you so get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." She kisses him slowly as he buttons up her shirt because her arms are around his neck.

Her phone rings and he backs up to put on some loose clothes.

He doesn't plan on going anywhere tonight, maybe he'll just watch a movie then read a book or go to sleep.

"Scarlett called. Saying she wants to go home. That I should order pizza and let her have a sleep over with some friends at home because they live closer."

"Good luck with that." Alex rolls her eyes as he gives her a teasing smile then she grabs her purse.

.

.

.

"Di mi." James nibbled on his tongue after having lost composure and pointed an accusing finger at his future prodigy and almost lover.

Seriously though, he needs to get on that like today because he's never enjoyed being patient.

John is unsure of what to do because he's just leaning against the door while James looks like he's struggling internally.

"Pardon, I didn't mean to cast a kitten. You see. I should have known better. This was expected John, your quite the sheik. A bunny sure but a hit on all sixes. Of this I'm certain. You're the one."

"One what, exactly?"

"Never you mind. I talk to myself sometimes...does it bother you?"

"No. Should it.." He says the second part more to himself and James demeanor changes slightly, he looks more relaxed as a little smile plays on his face.

"Whatever, come in." John stares at him as he walks past him and takes a seat on the couch.

He had been in the middle of eating some reheated chinese food when Alex left and James knocked.

That was awkward for everyone and he hopes to never relive that again.

.

.

.

"You want some chow mein? I've got spring rolls and some egg rolls. The orange chicken is right there, the rice is to the right of that. Here's a fortune cookie."

"Thank you." James looks at John as he picks up some chopsticks and he seems confused for a second but grabs a plastic fork and a plate.

"I was going to eat this for breakfast tomorrow but-" he clears his throat then drinks some soda and mumbles the words. "I worked up an appetite."

"About earlier...with Elizabeth..I have some explaining to do, I suppose."

James unbuttoned his coat then leans back on the couch as he eats some shrimp and John gets some hot sauce for his beef and broccoli.

"Alright, shoot."


	8. Time

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'American Horror Story' anything related with-to the show, plot(s) franchise or characters. I'm just a fan of the actors and writers' because they outdo themselves each season.

 **Pairing:** James March/John Lowe

 **M note:** This is AU-ish, the characters are likely ooc. I haven't updated in a while so I'm doing it now.

I'm listening to 'Legend' and 'Marvin's room' by Drake

* * *

"I had assumed you would not drop by my suite. With what you heard, witnessed today. I wanted to be around you however." James smiles slightly but it's seeming like too much of an effort on his part.

"Want to get out of here?"

That would have sounded like an evident 'line' if not for the following comments or the way John seemed to relax more into the couch than is looking interested in anything else.

"I need to do some shopping and that's torture..You're here, just thought I'd ask...don't know why I'm bothering to. Hell. I don't know why I'm still talking to you, honestly." John sets his food down and goes for his drink.

This nights dragging on too long and he should consider going to sleep now. Still he wants to see what March is willing to do with that information.

"I can't..." The words are a little muffled as he uses a napkin because his mouth is a little full.

"You aren't going to tell me that this is some type of commercial-ist bullshit holiday, are you?"

James shakes his head as a form of answer because he's still eating and seemingly hanging on his every word.

"You know, every Christmas eve. Well, 11:53 p.m. so Christmas pretty much-" He picks up his fork and gets some more rice as he speaks.

"I get socks and a sweater." James raises an eyebrow at the revelation as he pictures the scene, he cracks a pitying smile as John sits back and mumbles the words.

"What, don't laugh. I love the gifts, like this. It's useful in this weather. Or whenever really." John points to his jacket, it's the same thing basically.

James laughs as he looks up at him because he took the initiative and leans over to rest his face on his lap.

This is getting to the point of ridiculous and he's feeling that gay vibe.

John doesn't seem to mind all that much because he's still talking as if they're sitting across from each other and out of arms reach.

"If you already assume to have the right answer. Why ask. It's not really sane, dear." James sits up and backs away slightly.

He's landed on the conclusion, this is some type of bullshit and he feels like he's wanting some form of refund for the waisted time.

"It bothers you."

He really wants this detective to things his way. Actually now that he thinks on it he's going to accrue what he wants.

He's got time and a clear agenda when it concerns his favorite guest. He's just needs to make his interest, intentions.

Evident beyond the shadow of a doubt.

Oh hell, he's not sure why he just went there.

"Those words couldn't be further from the truth.." John sets everything down and is surprised that this isn't getting awkward.

"That so?" James isn't buying it but he should elaborate here.

"You see, this is a tad embarrassing for me to admit..I happen to be afflicted with a...'severe' case of agoraphobia."

He smiles slightly as if to show him that he's learned to lead a relatively normal life despite it. He looks at his watch for a second and wonders why Elizabeth isn't on a rampage.

He loves her.

Even though she doesn't and yet he's incapable of stopping himself from catching all these feelings for his dearest detective.

Now he's thinking that, he wants some absinthe or champagne. He's done catering to John's desire for sobriety, his dearest friend needs to let go of his inhibitions.

"Don't you feel like a prisoner in your own home..." The words sound deafening and James smile fades away without his consent.

"Not at all, the design is to my liking." That's an understatement. John needn't know. Not yet anyway.

He leans up faster than John believes is humanly possible and it dawns on him that James might not be but that theory goes in the trash as soon as he's come up with it because this certainly feels real enough.

"Trust me" Before John can fully register what is happening James kisses him as he presses himself further onto his lap.

Hastily in his urgency to see more. Have John all too himself, corrupted.

No.

Honest.

With himself.

"You are the embodiment of divinity." The comment has John like 'what the fuck' and wondering if it's an insult because he knows a little about how James feels towards this.

"The only." He whispers the words before he kisses him again, this time slowly and exploring as he buttons his shirt but leaves it on while backing up to let John breathe a little.

"One deity, I will ever worship." His voice is louder and John can practically see the unashamed conviction behind the words as he looks him in the eyes.

"You're so cold-" James almost looks burned as he moves to back up more as he realizes that his future prodigy is uncomfortable therefore uncertain or unwilling to go further.

"I never said that was a bad thing.." James opens his mouth to say something but he's feeling a loss for words at the moment because John smiles at him.

It's almost teasing, playful in a way but all the more mesmerizing because it's gone the next second and James notices the barely concealed sinister edge to the look directed his way.

If he were human he'd probably get goosebumps because the temperature drop feels like it wasn't his doing.

"I knew it would be you."

He kisses him again. This opportunity will not be-go unused. He takes his time as he touches John with deliberate calm.

"I don't want to do this. Not now anyway." John doesn't move much as he speaks. He just waits for James to back up or say something.

"Why?"

The question is spoken in an almost annoyed fashion John matches his tone when in replying with the words.

"Are you serious?"

James stands up and takes a breath before chuckling lightly as John's eyes narrow minutely. He's up to nothing good.

"I've got something, I want to show you. Follow me." John goes for his gun, the hollister and phone.

.

"I find that appalling."

Elizabeth is looking at the scene before them as Hazel nods and Sally mumbles the word.

"Same."

Elizabeth had been walking down the street when this bum looking creep thought he could just walk up to her and threaten to cause harm if she didn't comply with his demands.

James smiles politely as he walks up to them with John. One looks intrigued while the other looks confused.

"What's going on here. Why is this guy tied up?" John looks at the ladies then at the duct tape on the guys mouth and his evident look of fear.

"This human thought it a good idea to mug me. I just thought I'd set him as an example." Elizabeth looks at James slightly weirded out by the fact that he's silent and looking so bored right now.

"Oh dear. Surely, you can do better than that. Shall I demonstrate?"

James don't waist time as he gets a hold of his lighter and Ms. Evers hands him a bottle of vodka while looking a little excited if the smile and look of adoration are anything to go by.

"That's enough, you've scared him. Let go or I'll be forced to arrest you." He knows that he shouldn't have let it go this far.

Or say the words as if they are a force, one he's clearly wanting to resist.

Even if this scum-bag deserves worse. It isn't his call. That's why there's the justice system.

This guy has rights.

James simply, clearly doesn't care.

"You see. I'm having a _difficult_ time adjusting to the whole 'good guy' charade." As he speaks he pours the alcohol then cuts the rope that binds the guy effectively.

"Run" The word is quiet.

It sounds like a death sentence but the guy isn't waiting to be told again.

"Don't" John withdraws his gun and makes it evident that he's not playing. It's loaded and he doesn't want to shoot him but he won't have a choice if this is going where he thinks it is.

The guy makes a quick dash for the stairs but it's too late because James has already dropped the lighter.

His screams of agony or the fact that he's tumbling down the stairs while alive and on fire have no one around-well other than John, seeming fazed.

James won't get away with just doing this the guy, in front of him no less. He needs to find a fire extinguisher and call the paramedics but honestly it's too late.

If the first thing didn't kill him, the second did.

Said culprit is looking like he's all ready to make s'mores.

"What are you?" He'll probably get more than just fired for witnessing and not really moving to prevent the crime.

He knows that he should have, a part of him just didn't want to however. He simply acknowledged that it was there.

"The villain, apparently." James smiles something evil and giddy looking. John is somewhat unsettled by the fact that he looks so attractive in this light.

Still, it doesn't stop him from pulling the trigger. "I asked you to do something nicely, didn't I?"

"I oh so politely refused, John." James raises an eyebrow before touching his chest and removing the bullet.

His fingers are clutching it as the ever present hint of a smile lingers on his features before he's meeting his eyes.

John is the one he's waited all this time for.


	9. Hollow

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'American Horror Story' anything related with-to the show, plot(s) franchise or characters. I'm just a fan of the actors and writers' because they outdo themselves each season.

 **Pairing:** James March/John Lowe

 **M note:** This is AU-ish, the characters are likely ooc. I've been stuck on this and about thirty-two other stories for the past month or so when I have free time but I thought I should post already.

I'm going to be posting soon it all goes..I caught the latest episode of Roanoke and it was intense, I love it. Ambrose and Edward saved the day.

I was listening to 'Starboy' and 'False Alarm' by The Weeknd

* * *

John openly gapes at the bullet casing before turning his gaze back on James. He is not sure how he can logically explain what he just saw.

There was a guy that was literally lit on fire.

It's a probability that five minutes have yet to pass.

He had been duct taped and scared. The word apologetic probably fits in that sentence/ train of thought.

His charred body is still tumbling albeit slowly down the hotel's steps.

John is pretty sure that he can still hear it.

Which holy shit by the way, that's just traumatising.

On his watch, nonetheless and all he can focus on is what is before him.

His eyebrows furrow yet he does nothing to stop his hand from reaching out to touch the fabric of James' shirt.

It doesn't help that no one present currently in the hall is speaking but if they start at this point in time it'll make things real and everything will just be coming down.

He isn't ready for that. Not just yet, at least.

He thinks he needs to get out of here for a minute. Collect himself, call an ambulance. The original perp is a goner but James might be injured.

The guy got shot, point blank. There's bound to be some back draw. Magic or not.

Adding to the problem is the fact that he just wants to go outside, smoke a cigarette. Drink some water maybe something with a kick while he's at it but he can't afford to do that right now.

If he so much as thinks of walking down the stairs is it a possibility that he will puke all over the dead guy or anyone unfortunate enough to be standing near him at the moment.

Instead he swallows, licks his lips. Touches the left side of his face with his hand, the guns metal is cool against his skin as he takes a couple of steps back.

He needs to assess the situation and get his story straight, although his position in this 'scene' is looking more or less murky.

His right hand is still outstretched.

Everyone can see his fingers linger in the air for a moment as he feels unsure if he really wants to take that step but he powers through it even though his mask is unresponsive and all he can show is confusion.

"What's this about? You're a magician now?.." His voice comes out hollow but easy, sarcastic and a note of all-around disbelief colors it whole.

He should shut up and just call the Precinct for backup already but he's clearly not doing that until he gets some answers.

"That's a cool trick you've got there..." He stops himself from any further questions or comments on his end when he sees something shift in James' eyes and he knows he should put his private interests aside.

Follow protocol already. With a moment's reluctance, a slight hesitation he finds composure and speaks up with an air of authority that captures all of their attention.

"James Patrick March, I'm placing you under arrest for the murder of the guy you just roasted. Drop the lighter, kick it to the left. Put your hands on your head. Where I can see 'em and step forward."

.

"Would you like him to get on his knees? He'd do that you know. James aims to please." Elizabeth's smirk made it obvious she was joking as her ex raised an eyebrow in either surprise or disdain at the comment.

While no one misses the snappy remark of 'he isn't a poof' courtesy of Ms. Evers who'd moved towards the sidelines of the space with a sour look to her features.

"John's mine. I love him and you promised, March." Sally looks at John and he feels like he's having déjà vu but he knows the words shouldn't feel so familiar.

He just met them.

James looked ready to start talking, to denounce or go along with either of those comments probably but John doesn't want to hear it if it has nothing to do with the current investigation so he cuts him off.

"The three of you. Follow the drill. Get over here. To the right, ladies and put your hands on your head."

John's thinking he doesn't have the time or patience for their shit but he doesn't say it, instead he lowers his gun slightly before he sighed and keeps at his job.

He doesn't know what has gotten into him.

Why he's so reluctant all of a sudden but he has powered through it so far and with that logic there is no real point in quitting now.

Staycation his ass.

Apparently, the words 'there's no stop for the wicked' still manage to ring through.

"Hazel clean this up."

John looks at Ms. Evers as she laughs then say. "I won't follow orders from you. Clean this yourself you -"

"Ms Evers, would you please just listen to her without complaint. It saddens me to know that after all this time you two can still find it so difficult to be civil towards one another."

James looks a little put out and Elizabeth scoffs while Hazel nods reluctantly but says.

"Anything for you but if she gets on my nerves I won't be held accountable for my actions."

Elizabeth gives her a taunting smile before she turns to Sally and asks. "You can help her right?"

Sally looks like she thinking about it for a moment before agreeing to it she adds a conditition.

"Have James keep Drilldo off my back next Friday and I'll dispose of the body."

"Alright, James you heard." Elizabeth looks at the her shoes for a second and she thinks she should buy another pair.

"Okay dear, consider it done." He doesn't seem fazed by the thought of letting the addiction demon on someone else in the hotel.

"Why are you incriminating yourselves further?" John looks at Sally and Ms. Evers then Elizabeth when his eyes finally land on James.

No one answers for a few minutes but James goes ahead and responds for them.

"We have nothing to fear. If there's no evidence then there's no crime."

.

.

Shit.

John started to like these people, their characters are definitely quirky but he was getting accustomed to them.

"Now you're all going to jail for second-degree murder and being accessories to the crime."

"Oh that's cute. But a shame. I'm a huge fan of first degree. You know it's harder than it looks. Murder is one part perspiration and ten parts preparation. It's always been worth it."

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you."

John takes a brief moment to breathe as if gathering his thoughts before speaking again.

"Do you understand the rights I have just read-spoke to you? And with these rights in mind, do you still wish to speak to me?"

James had thought he had it all planned out, as far as winging it goes it should not have been too difficult.

He finds it humorous.

At least that's what he had assumed but he is no doubt taking the words back and discarding that thought.

Because in that instant John looks at his hands, an air of mystery around his future course of action as he's masked his features. In place remains a stoic-ness.

Strange.

"Yes, I understand my rights but I'm willing to talk to you. And I assure you my dearest detective there is no magic involved here."

James smiles slightly before clearing his throat and trying again.

"To put it in terms you'd understand. I am an apparition, a roaming spirit. I'm not vengeful but I have enjoyed my time here."

"Just know that I won't ever let go of my beloved Hotel. Although at times I grow bored and wonder what it' would be like when I cross on. Maybe I'll figure it out once my project is complete."

"Right. No, yeah. That makes perfect sense." It's not difficult to catch the secondhand sarcasm as the words are rolling off his tongue.

But that's lost on James because John never ceases to amaze him.

"Ah, well yes. I'm glad you see it that way. I knew once you knew the truth you'd come around. Here Elizabeth had her doubts."

He beams proudly at his protégé in the making but that comes to a halt when he heard John's next words.

"You're a ghost. Any moment now you're going to 'prove' it further by saying boo...What's next? Elizabeth's of vampire. Cut the shit, March."

James leans back as a frown makes its way onto his face but it's gone the moment his eyes meet John's.

"Hmm, I can't say I don't think this a tad disappointing. Oh well. There's still so much potential."

"You have given up your rights. Are you sure? I have just explained them to you but I can reiterate.."

For some reason he isn't buying that James fully understands what he's just said. Unless he's telling himself that because he doesn't want March to go on trial without a fighting chance..

The possibilities and outcomes, knowing James and his outspoken tongue...he doesn't want to dwell on it.

James looks surprised before a gentle smile overtakes his features.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say I just ruffled your feathers yet there is concern for me..why didn't I meet you in a past life?"

"..You are aware that you have given up your freedom in the process.. You're a sick fuck, hence your cold-blooded murder of flame-broiled here but..." John stops himself talking further and pulls out his phone, dialling 911.

"I...are you laughing at me? I haven't made a funny." James reaches for the phone as John moves his hand back but clicks the 'end' button.

"Don't do that..Look John I-"

James takes a step back when Elizabeth mumbles the words 'I see.'

"Save it March. I'm going to call this in. At this point i-" John laughs somewhat incredulously but sobers up quickly enough to get his thoughts together.

"I don't know who I should contact first or at all. Do I need the Ghost Busters... hell.. I'll need the FBI or the CIA probably, they should be able to do something. First I'll contact the LAPD, a priest or a fucking exorcist. I don't know nor do I care."

"John I think I've allotted you enough time for you to come to terms with what I've just revealed and yet, here you are.. you tease me. This is a first...I don't know if I should take offense or kiss you."

James is thinking aloud as he keeps talking.

"You could call it the equivalent of me killing you or giving you complete/absolute reign over my domain."

John thinks he's wasted enough time just standing here but he's reluctant to get to the bottom of this.

"Do you even know what The Miranda Rights are?" He thinks what he should be asking is what will he find if he just a warrant to search the Cortez.

"No. Nor does that matter for I do not care."

James still has his hands on his head but he doesn't look like he's stressing about it as he carries on with the conversation that isn't really feeling like an investigation.

"Do any of you know what it means?"

.

.

.

Elizabeth shrugs, Sally does not answer and Ms. Evers just looks at him blankly.

He knows that both know more than they are letting on but he'll let it slide.

"The Miranda Rights were created on June 13, 1933. As a result of the Supreme Court's decision on the famous Ernesto Arturo Miranda v. Arizona trial."

"The gist of it is that it establishes the principle that all criminal suspects must be advised of their rights before interrogation and it is considered a standard police procedure in America."

James looks like he's actively listening because he might as well but he's thinking someone should inform Liz on the situation so that she can act accordingly.

"I appreciate the newfound knowledge but I already said I understand. I've waived my rights for the sake of quenching your curiosity John, so ask away."

"If you are an actual ghost answer me this. When were you born."

"I was born on October 30th, 1895."

"Is this the first time you've killed someone?" John will get to questioning the girls next so they will have to wait for their turn.

"Far from it." James smiles broadly as if stating that he just finished a 5k marathon or is showing off some basketball award.

"I started killing sometime around the 1920's when building my hotel. If memory serves right my first was my accountant. I hated that guy."

"Oh, I know you're a man of law but don't look so appalled Detective. In my defense he embezzled money, a sizable quantity I might add and what's worse he used cheap material."

"Apparently it wasn't enough that he betrayed my trust. Can you believe the audacity of that man..At the time I sure didn't."

"Either you keep your word or you don't, it's that simple when it concerns a contract. He didn't follow through. By my honor, I wasn't about to let that stand."

A clouded look washes over his eyes but it's gone quickly.

"Why did you build this hotel in the first place?"

"At first I wanted to prove a point. To leave my mark, an impression. Then I wanted to have fun. A castle for my Queen and our son Bartholomew but that came later."

John feels like he should write this down or video tape it but he's always had a good memory, he'll remember.

Regardless of March's mental health and how his lawyers will want to spin this before a court or a jury.

He has to admit James doesn't look like he's got an ounce of lunacy to his character even though his words contradict that.

Ghosts, what a ridiculous notion.

"How many people have you killed?"

That question actually is one he wants an honest answer to but he is doubting he will get one off the bat.


	10. Prowl

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'American Horror Story' anything related with-to the show, plot(s) franchise or characters. I'm just a fan of the actors and writers' because they outdo themselves each season.

 **Pairing:** James March/John Lowe

 **M note:** This is AU-ish, the characters are likely ooc.

* * *

"The truth is you wouldn't want to know. Not yet anyway. Not when you can't appreciate it to the fullest extent."

James' voice goes gentle as if he's reminiscent of something past or precious to him before snapping out of it at Elizabeth's tone.

"Answer the question."

She has places to be in an hour so they best speed things up.

John's handsome, intelligent and interesting when he gets over himself and embraces what he actually likes, who he could be but right now as things are it's too soon. He isn't ready.

"I lost count somewhere along the number 98. Ms. Evers did you keep a log?" James looks at Hazel and she tells him to look at the front desk.

"You know the funny thing is I often personally enjoyed throwing the bodies down to a large hall in the basement. It was a room with a specific purpose in mind. Multiple chutes throughout the hotel lead to it."

His voice comes out nonchalant but proud as he continues.

"I also had hallways and rooms to make killing more personal, special if you will. There was a time when Elizabeth was fun and involved. She loved hearing my victims screaming out for help, death or mercy. It was exhilarating."

"You know one of my favorite methods was decapitation. I thought playing bloody cricket was fun for a day or two. That got old fast. I've walled people in thrice. Necrophilia was always a good stress reliever."

"You defiled their dead bodies? Uh huh let me guess. On your birthday you sat them around the dinner table while their lifeless eyes saw you open presents."

At this point John is thinking he's getting trolled and the guy down stairs was in on this somehow because c'mon.

"No. I wasn't done with my list of activities yet. That just sounds sad and pathetic. Although I recall one Thanksgiving where instead buying a turkey I had Ms. Evers fill a person with stuffing."

"Cannibalism is grotesque but you know, I had to try everything at least once."

John side-eyes Ms. Evers and Elizabeth. One looks proud while the other looks amused. That is until he reached his next question.

"How did you die?"

.

"I was betrayed. By the most important person in my life no less."

James looks at the ground before meeting Elizabeth's eyes while continuing.

"I worshipped the ground she walked on. I gave her child a name, a home. I loved it as if he were my own..At least she had a good life and I did love her. I thought maybe that would have been enough..."

Elizabeth looks at him questioningly because she has no idea what he's trying to imply here.

Before she can get a chance to talk he continues.

"Apparently there were bodies that were disposed of erroneously. One of the cadavers carried a handkerchief with my initials on its person no less. Someone was clearly trying to incriminate me."

"All of those in my staff were paid off and had sworn secrecy. They clearly didn't do it. People were disappearing left and right in this town particularly in that month. I was in a mood..because someone had been circulating rumors about the Cortez and I was undergoing some marital issues. I didn't get careless or grow sloppy."

"However, as the rumors increased the police found an increasing amount of clues and came to the hotel to arrest me. I died in 1926. Someone double-crossing was nothing new I had just assumed it was an infiltrator. When I found out the truth. That didn't sit right with me. It still hurts if I'm honest but I forgave you."

The more he speaks of his past it adds to the fact that he looks reminiscent.

"What are you talking about? Forgive me for what exactly. It was your fault you were caught. Don't trying pinning your death on me. No one told you to kill yourself. It was your choice. Just like leaving everything under my name and control."

"There is no longer a valid reason to deny it. You're free to leave and come back if you want. I let you take on lovers and strays alike. My fortune has supported you even in my ' absence' What more could you possibly want? There is no reason why this secret should burden you so."

At this point all can hear the Brahmin or mid possibly northern Atlantic accent better and that is making John question how big of a 1920's movie fan James is because shit this is spot on but that's irrelevant.

"James I wasn't the person who betrayed you. Whoever gave you that information is an idiot. Your death liberated me in some ways, sure but it was mainly an inconvenience at the time. You died in the 1920s. Now, let that soak in."

John knows he has heard this somewhere. This story before.

He just can't place it or why James is insistent on having him thinking he's a ghost. Unless this is a ploy.

In which case he's screwed.

This case won't go well if James plays the insanity card.

He's rich, handsome and smart. Clearly with issues but no one will actually care.

Shit like that just won't fly, the system is a joke when it comes down to it.

He can't help but feel disappointed but that dissipates when he hears laughter as some children run past and he can't help but notice that Elizabeth tenses as they come to a halt stare at them and the charred remains of the guy downstairs.

"Hi dad." The first boy waves before grabbing the other boys hand and telling the little girl to follow as they run away.

"Holden..?" He's thinking 'what the fuck', 'holy shit I need to catch up to him' and 'call his mom as soon as possible.'

.

.

"Fuck this, I'm out. We're not done here so go turn yourselves in. Maybe we'll work out a plea deal."

John takes a step forward and he thinks he knows the direction Holden's taking but he's got a map.

He falters when James pulls out his arms and touches his arm cautiously.

"John don't go. That's one of the guest's children. He offers an uncanny resemblance to your child perhaps but he isn't.."

"You're right. It probably isn't my kid. I mean Holden would look older but..but he called me dad. He recognized me and here you go thinking you're a ghost so if this hotel is a maze of possibilities then... Before you leave have the hotel shut down. No one gets in or out."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. There are things you aren't ready to see, know yet John." His hold on him turns into a slight grip but he has no real pressure.

"What are you talking about?" He shakes his head, he can figure it out later.

"Look right now I don't care I need to catch up with Holden."

John holds onto James' hand for a millisecond before he leaves in the direction his possible child went.

He doesn't stop running but he turns back a little when he rounds a corner and he stop in time to avoid hitting a wall.

Instead of slowing down he speeds up his head spinning with possibilities and hope alike even though he's trying to be realistic here.

The next thing he knows is that he's in an empty pool room about to break his face because he ran too fast and far to just stop abruptly and gravity is doing its job and taking its toll.

With all the information he's received today he still had not expected to see or have James practically glitch before him in attempt to save his life.

He feels James holding on to him and even though his body is emanating a coldness about it and he can't see his chest rise and fall with air, it's probably a rare medical reason.

Not this fucking joke that he's a ghost.

It's just an excuse to stay out of the prison or avoid the electric chair or the lethal injection.

"Thanks. That would have been a nasty fall.."

His voice dies down as James backs up while saying.

"I'm glad you're safe. I don't know what I would have done if you had been injured."

Right now he can't dwell because his gaze lands somewhere past him, towards the middle of the empty pool only to see what seems to be a row of black crates or at worst of the scenarios, coffins.

"What now?" His exasperated tone of voice lets on plenty but he's not walking towards them.

Instead choosing to turn around and run back to what he thinks is his son Holden running amok, free.

Seemingly safe but confusion strikes at both his heart and mind.

"Why is my son running around the hote?!" He thinks the logical thing that to run back upstairs and find Holden- 'possible' his mind adds but he's turned back quickly enough to think he has given himself whiplash as he rounds up on March.

Grabbing him by his overcoat and pulling him in even though cold sweat and a shiver run through him when he meets his eyes.

He has no idea what that's about but it feels familiar, not threatening for some reason. Just strange.

Both know John is prepared to shoot him again if he doesn't answer or if things come to worse and he can't control his rage.

"I'm sorry but you have yet to understand. Don't worry your son is safe. At times I think he's even happy."

James looks forlorn before the hotel seems to be undergoing some form of attack because there is people screaming all around.

What catches his attention is the tone of his skin and there's clearly something going on with his eyes unless it's his head.

He doesn't think it drastic at all when he aims the gun at his foot and pulls the trigger.

James is holding the bullet with evident worry and possibly anger as his voice sounds downright scary.

John is not going to lie he didn't catch the words because he is concerned with the thought that he is pretty much owning the fact he is having a mental breakdown.

James holds out his hand and John's eyes snap to it wearily before taking it only to find his hand catch only air.

"What? You weren't joking." He looks confused but that gets replaced by anger quickly.

"Look. John, I know it's a lot to handle but I wanted to have you believe me."

John doesn't waste time in standing and moves to punch him in the face but it doesn't really do any damage because James is glitching like a hologram or some CGI shit.

Before he has a chance to fall James catches him again by John isn't going to let up until he fights him.

"Are you a fucking AI that thinks it's human?" He thinks he's seen enough now and he thinks he is becoming unhinged as the seconds pass but he's still swinging.

"For fucks sake John, he's not a robot." Sally, Elizabeth and Hazel are sitting above the pool watching the one-sided fight go down.

"You're next princess." Elizabeth presses her lips into a thin line as her fangs itch for blood.

.

.

.

"John. How's the weather treating you. You're looking a little flushed." Liz chews on an olive while waiting for an answer.

She knows that at this rate in the game John will probably suffer.

If he hasn't already started to get affected by some form of brain damage or issue because of the walking back and forth between the hotel's threshold and adjacent street concrete.

"I- uh" John clears his throat and bites his lower lip before looking at the counter briefly then meeting her eyes confidentiality while speaking again.

"You know it's California." As if those four words explain it all.

When John notices that Liz doesn't seem to be content with that answer he elaborates slightly by drawing it out.

"The weather's doing a great job of reminding me it's almost Christmas. Who doesn't like sweater weather. Can I have some water?"

"I've got some cases of water bottles with your name on them. Your commitment to sobriety is commendable John. But..are you sure everything's okay with you?"

"Oh, haha. I'm fantastic. I just think I might be coming down with the flu or something."

"Mm your poor thing. Tell you what, stay hydrated, keep up hygiene. Eat something light and get a good night's rest. You do that and you'll be right as rain. I'll have someone in the kitchen bring you some soup up to your room. It's on the house."

She writes something down and moves to get a martini glass for herself.

"Great thanks. I'll take a..." John touched his head.

Liz raised an eyebrow but doesn't ask because he's waved her off by dismissing her concern and saying.

"It's just a migraine." He doesn't know why he's suddenly experiencing an undercurrent of anger or is it panic because he sure there's some anxiety.

And he doesn't know why his lips feel the pressure as if he's just kissed someone.

She looks at the top shelf behind the counter and gives him two pills.

"Here. Take this you'll sleep like a baby in no time."

"Not again.." His head feels fuzzy and he is nauseous.

He runs his hand through his hair and he isn't sure where feels like crying.

Whenever he starts feeling like this it's mainly centered around Holden but it has been years and crying won't bring him back so he pushes that down.

"What was that?" Liz had planned on making her tone curious, easy instead it came off as knowing and worried.

"No-nothing. What is this ibuprofen?"

Liz laughed whilst shaking her head and saying.

"Something like that. Trust me you'll thank me in the morning."

"Okay, I..I'm just going to call it a night. Thanks Liz." He looks at his phone to check the time and he stares at his call history for about a minute.

"Hey uh Liz do you know why I called the police?" He thinks it a long shot but maybe she might know something.

"Not a clue, why?"

"Mhm. I guess I butt-dialed or something. Have you seen Iris? I need to talk to her."

"You spoke to her this morning. I overheard you asking something about the Cortez, shopping and a shitty internet connection. Are you sure you're all right John?"

Why is he coming down with a bout of Amnesia and lost time.

He'd seen a handful of doctors for this sometime around the first few weeks of Holden's missing.

He first thinks about walking up the stairs but for some reason when he almost reaches first steps he feels the nauseousness return with a forceful vengeance at the thought of it. So he opts for the elevator.

Once the doors open he spots some new guests near the check-in counter but he's paying them no real mind.

"Wait up. Hold the door." Sally runs towards him with a couple of rolls of plastic bags and a gas mask.

He wonders what that's about but he's just trying to get upstairs in time for the medicine to kick in.

" Hey Sally? I now this isn't the best time to seek you out but.. Can I" Sally removes the mask and pulls out some gloves as his speech falters and he feels drowsy.

He blinks a little and takes a deep breath before continuing.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"


	11. Havoc

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'American Horror Story' anything related with or to the show, plot(s) franchise or characters. I'm just a fan of the actors and writers' because they outdo themselves each season.

 **M note:** I'm going to write a little ghost/human and I'm honestly somewhat surprised that I'm shipping this but it's cool I doubt I'll focus on too much romance because there's so much I could work with.

This is AU-ish and the characters are likely ooc, there's going to be some degree of fucked up stuff eventually. I mean this is 'AHS' so I have to step up my game if I want a successful experience here.

The chapter is short like damn I could do better. Maybe I'll update tomorrow or add a new one sometime in the week cause it could do with more smut.

* * *

"John called me a robot. A damn machine. I don't know how far technology has advanced since I ditched my meat-suit but I am offended."

James punctuates the last words by kicking a couple of plates like a soccer ball to the wall then composing himself a minute later while leaning against his dinner table.

"Anger suits you. You get messy. I like that." Elizabeth smiles as if interested in something other than talking but gets over the moment when she looks at her phone.

James sighed moved passed her. He has to finish his masterpiece. To regain and keep composure.

Because nothing happened. John doesn't remember anything, he's sure of it. That isn't important. Now, anyway.

He should not have made time for an attachment.

They always disappoint in the end. Emotions are senseless and he's dead so there's even less of a point to it now.

Still he is thinking John's presence will be critical for what lies ahead. "I'm bored. I think I will see what my guests are doing."

Maybe he needs a break before he does or says something he will regret. Although he thinks he really should get out and wreak havoc.

He vanished and she wonders why she had allowed, basically offered the guy downstairs to him on a silver platter.

James isn't acting at all like himself. She knows it is John's fault that she can almost bring herself to feel a spark of attraction for her ex-husband.

He must be a miracle worker.

.

"Please, I'm a gentleman. What do you take me for?" He is talking to a skull as he carries its belonging, dismembered torso along the floor.

"I see you won't answer. Maybe you're shy? Or plain rude. No matter." He tosses the body's pieces onto a mattress and sighed.

"I have my answer. Right here." He laughed and kissed the dead person's head threw it onto the bed and pointed at his own. "It's right here buddy."

Brushing a bloodied hand through his hair as he observes his work. It's lacking a certain finesse.

There's blood all over the place and as inviting-enticing as the fresh smell of death is. Tonight it just isn't up to par.

Cutting it.

He's killed four, five people already. One of the ladies was pregnant so he's counting it 1. 1/2 But there was also a large, fat man so he rounds up and calls it five pedestrians.

It's clean up time. He can no longer rely on Hazel and he thinks it a real shame. He lost a friend. People come and go but he had trusted her, valued her.

She had played him and he wonders how many times she laughed at his expense.

Never again.

He just has to get back into his element. Rage wasn't a part of it but it's welcome, he can use it while it lasts.

Maybe he's being cynical and cliche yet he knows that as long as this Hotel keeps its doors open, stays in business he will not forgive Hazel.

She dug her own grave but because she had meant something, was someone indispensable to him he will refrain from going against her.

Had he ever really known her though? Or at all. He had told her all of his secrets, let her in and this is his repayment.

What does that say about him then..

If she'd played, pulled the long-con what was her end.

Goal. Where in the equation had the variables stacked against him? Was it in the cards.

He wants to seek her out. Should he be out looking for revenge? It was the epitome of betrayal when one, meaning himself least expected it.

Like damn, that's cold.

Hello wants an explanation. To hear an excuse, any will do. He wants to believe it, her again.

To ask.

But there is no way in hell his pride would allow it. He probably needs to up his count and go slaughter happy maybe that'll take him mind and hold it.

The edge off.

.

.

"Is there something you need?" He looks a little impatient. Doesn't know why he isn't in the mood to talk or hear her out but he's already here with her so he might as well.

"Was just checking up on you. You are looking like someone stole your parking."

"It's something I ate." Both know it's a load of shit but neither are going to do anything about it.

"Well. Take care of yourself then. I have to go. Just got Twitter." She holds up a phone and he vaguely thinks he recognizes it for a moment or two but he doesn't care.

He just wants to go to his room or get a drink but he has to get back on the wagon instead of losing his ground.

"See you around Sally." He smiles suddenly and she hugs him, weird-ing him momentarily but he just goes with it until she backs off then walks away.

His headache is fucking retarded, it isn't going away and he's already taken a dangerous amount of meds to kill it.

Maybe he'll regret it in the morning, add to the ever growing- ridiculous amount of regrets then.

To hell with it he's going to hit the bar or go out into the night. Right now he doesn't give a fuck about anyone or anything.

He feels a little odd though as if his behavior pattern is off. He had thought he'd been in a good mood earlier but it bit the dust apparently and now he's left with a number of options.

.

.

.

"You shouldn't confuse sex for love no matter how frequent, how fun or how twisted it gets." Liz hums a repose while she looks at him and offers some more alcohol when John's head hits the table as if he hadn't planned it but is willing to roll with it.

"John, you feeling okay. You're looking a little sick." She asks more or less to check for coherency if he's going to plan on taking his party of one elsewhere than to be polite but it comes off as a rhetoric question.

"No. Yes. No. I'm fine. A ookay. I just feel like an asshole, you know. Like I should have said something. Done something else. Not lost it. Holden.." He stopped talking and looked down at his drink in disgust. Continuing.

"But it's too late now. Shit. Forget it. I know I will. Thanks for the talk." He smiled, raised his glass into the air as a 'cheers' sign before paying, tipping then standing up and saying he needs to go take a leak and walking off upstairs, clearly heading off into the wrong direction.

He's certain that someone finessed his wallet sometime between going for takeout and now cause he was sure he had like three more twenties.

Right now he can't bring himself to care though. He's getting emotional over nothing and it's confusing because he has to get to reality.

His wife must be seeing someone else. That's got to be it. Because she had left in a hurry and doesn't look like she wants to put a 'stop' to the filing.

If he finds out who it is he is pretty sure that there'll be nothing to stop him from killing them.

Liz watches him go and takes a deep breath. Hoping that John doesn't run into Mr. March at all tonight.

That man's an a rampage and it isn't likely to stop or slow down anytime soon. Hazel is just sitting in her room wallowing in miserably but it's all good she has Varma and cleaning products.

She will be alright and get over her emotional moment. But that had been surprising. A real eye opener.


	12. From

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'American Horror Story' anything related with or to the show, plot(s) franchise or characters. I'm just a fan of the actors and writers' because they outdo themselves each season.

 **M note:** I'm going to write a little ghost/human and I'm honestly somewhat surprised that I'm shipping this but it's cool I doubt I'll focus on too much romance because there's so much I could work with.

This is AU-ish and the characters are likely ooc, the chapter's got smut. Thanks for reading.

* * *

"Hello there." John waves at James as the latter steps out of the way from the threshold and looks a little pale.

He had gotten off the elevator on the wrong floor on purpose because some of the new guests were assigned rooms here according to Iris's log book.

Not that he was trying to retrace his steps in case he jogged his memory about his apparently lost time but because he wanted to take a walk. See if he could wake himself up. Steer clear from the fog that is clouding his thoughts.

He's not tired and walking around aimlessly around this place had seemed a decent option and idea a second ago.

Now he sees March by a door clearly looking annoyed maybe even angry.

Still John can't help think and plain out admit, recognize that that this guy is one ridiculously handsome son of bitch.

.

"John. How's it going?" James can tell John's under the influence. One or two too many spirits and all.

He smiles suddenly. It's coming off tightly before he readjusts it to fit the situation while thinking he has to keep John out of this room in particular because it's filthy.

He had not gotten far in his clean up mission because he wanted to keep playing. Having rearranged the body parts of several folks and calling it amateur hour in art class. It had lifted his spirit like nothing else today.

Maybe Mr. Lowe could fix that. His attitude has been in the dump so he has to walk on eggshells if it doesn't help him in the next minute or two.

"I'm just taking a walk. Trying to clear my head." He blinked a few times as if that would help him clear his thoughts when he thinks March is approaching, cutting the space by getting closer at a less than subtle.

"So you arrive at my doorstep. And keep approaching me as if not even death could hold you in place."

Oh.

He looks down at himself and well damn he'd been the one walking.

Yeah that makes sense. He wants to laugh it off but he is still walking, coming torwards him like he wants to prove something to himself.

"Yeah, maybe I lost my phone in there. You want to help me check?" James smiles. Clearly unsure. Maybe attempting to either make a move or downplay what's happening.

"I can do that."

.

.

John kisses him. Running his hands into his hair then pulling back slowly. Noticing that James' mouth is as equally cold as his hands and he wants to find out if he can say the same for the rest of his body.

"I think this should wait till the morning. When you're sober. Can see things for what they are, clearly." James holds his gaze as he speaks even though his face is flush for some reason and it's still cool so John wonders if it has to do with some kind of medical condition.

"No it's all good on my account. I'm peachy." He moves to kiss him again this time taking it seriously because he wants to get laid and they have got to end this thing at once. Whatever it happens to be.

His tongue is in James' mouth and he doesn't seem to be complaining now but he has to see where it leads.

He needs to see if March will deliver on his promise. To get hurt. Although maybe he's a little too drunk because masochism or the thought of it had never appealed before.

Yet even though he has him pinned against the doorframe both know who's got control of the situation and where it's headed.

John pulls at his belt and mumbles an 'that's nice' when James reaches for his cock. He's still holding onto it hand unmoving while he shuts his eyes for a moment as he leans against the door and sighs contently, smiled evilly for no reason when he opened him again. It's dark and he's gotten a chill but damn.

And John doesn't think he can breathe because holy shit.

That has got to be hands down the hottest shit he has seen in his life, well compared to his wife maybe the second but damn it comes close, real close and he now knows it just the beginning.

James has his cock in his mouth the instant they enter the the bathroom having stumbled into the shower for some reason he isn't going to question anytime soon because he thinks it irrelevant.

Bobbing his head on it with abandon like it is the best he has ever had and there is no way he is going to stop having it now. When he does pre-cum is dripping off his chin and his hair is sweaty as he clutches it.

"You're so hot, fuck." He those his head back and think he can see stars as he orgasm is threatening to overtake him again.

James chuckles, saying."Trust me. Your not so bad yourself." Before he's got his mouth on him again, licking at his balls while grabbing at his ass.

And he knows he's close as he speaks again. His voice low and a groan escapes him. "Fuck me."

.

.

.

James stopped all movement, withdrew his hands then mouth and licked at his lips. "No. Not yet. You can have me if you choose. Otherwise, it's real tragic it ends here my dearest detective." He stood up as the waters fog heats up the place and mirrors.

He turns to leave not minding the wet clothes that clings to him or the light ghosting of pressure against his lips.

"Alright. Meet me on the bed. Take off your clothes. Slowly. I want to watch." John catches sight of what he can only bring him to call an evil smile again and it's getting difficult to breathe because for fucks sake, he shouldn't be allowed to be this hot.

He clears his throat after a moment and moves out of the water before shutting off the shower.

James removed his clothes before stopping.

Choosing at this point to start frowning down at the bed as if there is something on it that is not to his liking but John does not see anything so he just looks at it then him while slowing down his movements as he removes his shirt. Relaxing into the situation.

"What's up?" John raised an eyebrow. It's given him time to think about it and he knows there is no way he is leaving right now.

"Nothing. Just wanted to pull the bedsheet off. It's disgusting." He doesn't meet his eyes for a second simply yanking it off halfway before tossing it along with his remaining clothes down to the floor.

James lays on his stomach and John follows. Kissed his back and trails down not stopping when he or foregoes his pants and boxers.

"I don't have lube. Or a condom." John is sure that James' got the message when the counters with.

"Use my blood or go ahead anyway. I'm clean and don't care. I'll still enjoy myself. Unless, you want a raincheck. If you don't want to risk it."

He laughed when John says 'that's sick' but that doesn't stop him from taking the suggestion anyway.

Apparently there are options.

John continmplates the possibilities as he resumes kissing. Trailing his lips and tongue down his back.

He has got to prepare James and whether he likes it or not his saliva could be used as a substitution.

Because he's going to work with what he's got. So his hand takes a hold of March's cock while the other is accompanying his mouth.

As he licks at his skin and feels quite proud of himself when he hears a moan. Accompanied by the words 'there we go' as he squirms a moment.

He plunged his tongue in and felt James tense for a second then adjusting his position so that John could have better access.

After he thinks he done a decent job judging by sounds James was clearly trying not not make much less let out he backs off and reaches for his own flesh.

"You ready?" John has his cock in hand, jerking it momentarily as sweat or water drips onto the matress.

"What a question." He pushes his ass back as an answer and John wonders if this is what Elizabeth meant when she'd called him a real sicko because he isn't pretending to be new to this or shy about it.

Mostly because of the suggestion he had implanted that now John wanted to take into account, try in the future.

He thrusts in halfway before moving out an inch then James can feel him moving forward again only this time to take in all of his length and he's quite taken by the feel of it.

He grab hold of his hips. His thrusts are hard, fast hitting his prostate then avoiding it completely and James knows he's doing it on purpose because he wants to tease him.

See him lose control here. Two can play at that. He pushes back to meet him at every thrust. Until he knows John's close and he isn't far behind or pretending that he isn't enjoying the torment.

"I, I'm going to come. Need to pull out." John slows his pace significantly to enjoy the ride while it lasts.

"No. Come inside me. Fill me up, John." The noise John made as he grips his hips tighter and shifts them so that he's basically sitting on his cock, balls deep and panting has him feeling cocky.

He licks at his neck and meets his eyes when he grabs himself and starts stroking to match the rough pace.

John comes hard and James follows promptly losing himself in the sensations. The feeling of heat and the smell sex mixed with water and sweat. Accompanied by the scent of blood and death, one which he knows John's can't perceive just yet.

He moves to pick up his clothes and puts them on looking in a significantly better mood than he had been. But he supposed getting thoroughly fucked solves a lot of things.

"As fun as this was I want, need you I to come back to me when you're ready to try again. When you are serious about this." He touches John's hair lightly and pulls it back away from his forehead.

"I want you to remember."

John doesn't know if he means when he's sober or something similar because the words seem to have a double mean but he doesn't know the other one.

He moves for his clothes and shoes that had been left in the bathroom sometime ago. Funny, he doesn't recall taking them off.

Only once he's left and James is certain of it does he drop the concealing act and the room is back to how it had been.

It's gory mess still intact and a gloriously welcoming as it should have been from the beginning.


End file.
